Coming Home
by ALargeBear
Summary: Mari comes home to Numazu after years abroad and helps Chika come to terms with a few things.


Numazu was the same as it always was. The years hadn't changed a thing. Waves still crashed upon the shore without much fanfare, the streets empty except for the few local shoppers and families, and it was quiet, almost mind-numbingly silent. It took Mari time to acclimate herself to her hometown once again. The hustle and bustle of big foreign cities were what she had gotten used to. A small seaside town couldn't compare, but it was home, and she missed it so much.

She checked her phone, one message from the only friend she knew was still in town.

I'll meet you at the beach outside the inn

A smile took hold as Mari tucked her phone away, sitting on a seaside bench, waiting. When had she last seen Chika in person? Had it really been the two years she knew it was? Reuniting with a friend after so long was exciting and filled her with joy, but she could never be confident in how things would turn out. Thoughts of what to say and how to say it were buzzing through Mari's mind, but Chika's reaction wasn't something she could begin to guess. Even with the consistent messaging since she left.

There was experience with a moment like this. A homecoming years ago that brought with it nothing but sadness and cold shoulders. Mari could still picture Kanan's glares and how Dia couldn't look at her. She shivered, gnawing on her lip and clenching her hands tight. Chika was different, Mari knew or at least hoped. It was the girl who helped fix it all, and Mari put her faith in that. Chika was worth putting that faith in.

"Hey! Mari!"

Mari looked back and there she was, smiling and waving as if they were back in high school. Chika's hair was longer, down past her shoulders and flowing free, but still with that simple braid by the side of her face. Pretty, if Mari had a say in it, and as Chika took a seat next to her, it was easier to see that radiance. The radiance that guided a ragtag group of girls to something amazing, but it was dim, and that was scary.

"It's been so long, Chika." Mari unclenched her hands, wrapping them around Chika for a quick hug with the brightest smile she could muster. She was quick to notice the inches Chika had grown. "My, you look so grown up now."

"You think?" Chika scratched her neck, but still met Mari's eyes. "I don't feel that different from when we were still in school, and if anyone looks grown up it's you. You don't even have that braid anymore, you look so pretty with your hair down like that."

"It was Dia's idea," Mari said with a faint blush, a reaction she hadn't felt in years. "She said it would help me look more mature for college."

"Well, she was right." Chika let the waves crash into the shore once before continuing. "How is Dia?"

"She's doing great. Top of her class, respected by everyone, even the professors, and as beautiful as ever. You know how our Dia is." Mari watched Chika, noticing the flinch at the last sentence.

"That sounds like her." Chika chuckled, still smiling, but no confidence.

"Do you not talk to her much?" Another flinch, and Mari knew the answer.

"No." Chika looked away, down at her hands in her lap.

"Why not?" Mari tilted her head, making out the way Chika's shoulders shook. "She was asking about you the last time I saw her, you know?"

"Really?"

"Yup." Mari reached her hand out, thinking of taking one of Chika's trembling ones in her own, but stopped short. A fear of pushing too hard stopping her. "She wanted to know if you were still working at the inn, and wanted to talk to you."

"Well, here I am." Chika spread her arms gesturing toward the empty beach. "I like it here, but I'd like to see Dia again. Honestly, I'd want to see anyone again."

Mari knew, of course, about Chika's growing distance. Everyone was busy, that couldn't be argued as life wouldn't stop, but Mari knew. Similar in a lot of ways she never wanted to remember as the distances continued to grow, and it seemed Chika couldn't find it in herself to bridge them.

"So you don't see much of Aqours anymore?" Mari asked, tentative and cautious. Fear of pushing just as she got close as the cheer she worked so hard at was gone.

Chika shook her head no. "Well, I do see You a lot, and I text Riko. We message each other sometimes, too."

"That's surprising." Mari wanted to take it back as soon as it was uttered. Chika's response immediate as she shirked into herself, no more fake cheer to hide the awkwardness and fear. Mari, for once, couldn't find anything to say.

Chika looked off to the side, scratching the back of her neck, knowing Mari wouldn't continue. "It's not like me at all, right? I should have done more to keep us closer. I haven't even talked to Maru, Ruby, or Yoshiko in a year."

"It's not your fault." Mari's words were true, but with such a hollow voice, they sounded fake. "Everyone's busy with important life stuff now, and it's not your fault. We all should have tried harder to stay close."

"I know that I guess," Chika mumbled, eyes shimmered in the setting sun's light with tears she didn't want anyone to see. "But I know I should have done more. We aren't all friends anymore, and it doesn't feel right."

"We are all friends." Mari knew things were souring, and a panic she hadn't felt in years came back. Timidness she thought was gone came back, and in the presence of the last person she ever wanted to let down. "Just because we don't spend time together like we used to doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"I haven't seen Dia in almost three years, and I'm not even sure where the old first-years went to school. What kind of friendship is that?" Chika put her face in her hands, rubbing her eyes and muffling her voice, failing to fight back emotions she'd long held to herself. "Some leader I turned out to be."

Mari lifted a hand, and taking a deep breath, put it on Chika's shoulder. It was stiff contact, Mari's fears of ruining everything making it impossible to relax, but Chika's shoulders eased. It was enough to take confidence in. Still weary that things could end for good if pressed too hard, but Mari couldn't take it. Chika deserved someone to pick her up, too.

"You were the best leader Aqours could have asked for," Mari said. "Just because we all went our separate ways does not change that."

"A good leader would have made sure everyone stayed friends, even if we went different ways." Chika's head snapped to Mari, eyes bloodshot and cheeks red. "But I couldn't do that. I should've tried harder, and now look at where we are."

Mari did as she was told, looking away from Chika's narrowed and messy eyes she looked about the beach. Just the two of them, not even another local anywhere to be seen. The streets just as empty and the evening just as quiet as before. "We're in Numazu sitting by the beach."

"You know what I meant." Chika tried injecting some annoyance, but it was all covered with sniffles and cracks of her voice.

"I do." Mari dared herself to move her hand across Chika's shoulders, tugging her in tight despite a squeak of protest. "You and I are sitting on a bench by the beach in our little hometown with nobody else around."

Chika didn't fight it, instead shifting in closer for more comfort. "I meant how did Aqours get like we are. It's like we barely even know each other anymore."

"I know." Mari was gentle as she rubbed Chika's shoulder. "Chika, when was the last time we saw each other?"

Chika was taken off-guard, waiting a few seconds to answer. "About two years, I think, since you came back to visit."

"That's right." It sounded harsh when Chika said it, but Mari would make sure that would change. Holding Chika close was something she didn't want to lose again. "And what did you think when I messaged you to meet up?"

"I was nervous," Chika said. "But I was excited to see you again."

"Were you scared?"

"No."

"Was it hard to talk to me?"

"Of course not."

"Are we still friends?"

Chika waited, thinking hard while looking up to Mari, still in her arm. She gave a small nod as her answer.

"Than why do you think we all aren't friends anymore?" Mari asked, Looking down at Chika.

Chika looked away, not answering, but knowing that everything Mari said was the truth.

"Please, Chika." Mari pulled Chika in closer, making sure she wouldn't go anywhere. There was hesitation that Mari knew she would never get over, but she could push it aside for Chika. "Don't blame yourself for any of this."

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it." Mari smiled small and gentle, voice bubbly and cheerful.

Chika gave her attention back to Mari, eyes red, but tears dried. Though her shoulders still shook a bit. "I'll try."

"Good."

There was a comfort and joy in holding Chika that Mari found completely unique. She'd have to go back overseas in a few days, life wouldn't stop for her after all, but hugging Chika close was something she didn't want to be a one-time affair. A high school crush's fire long thought to be snuffed out, flickered somewhere deep. Mari knew they both needed it.

"Why don't we try calling Dia and Kanan later?" Mari asked, hand moving from Chika's shoulders to her long hair.

"Isn't it super early in the morning where Kanan is right now?" Chika asked, smiling.

"Then we'll have to wake her up."

"Good idea." Chika slid her arm around Man's waist pushing herself in closer. "And thanks for helping me, and coming back. I missed you."

What were the two of them? Mari didn't know. What they would be in a month after Mari had left, she didn't know. But at the very least they were friends, and Chika couldn't doubt that anymore. She could take pride in bringing comfort to someone who fixed what was believed to be irreparably broken.

"I missed you, too."


End file.
